Warriors: Shadows Of The Night (The Prophecy of Raven and Shade 1)
by xxravenshadexx
Summary: Ravenpaw, a young she-cat, has been training in her Clan for many moons and is close to becoming a warrior. But when danger strikes, she fears not only that she might never be a warrior, but that her Clan will perish
1. Chapter 1

**WoodClan**

Leader: Shallowstar- Pale gray she-cat

Deputy: Palefoot- White she-cat with gray paws

Medicine Cat: Silverflight- Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors:

Iceclaw- White tom with blue eye

Thornwhisker- Brown tabby tom

Apprentice: Ravenpaw- Black she-cat with green eyes

Thistlefang- Dark brown tom with sharp teeth

Apprentice: Shadepaw- Black tom with yellow eyes

Blacktail- White she-cat with a black tail

Birdflight- Gray tabby tom

Mouseclaw- Small gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Queens:

Berryflower- Cream-coloured she-cat with Birdflight's kits: Graykit (long-furred gray tom) and Sandkit (pale brown she-kit)

Elders:

Longfur- Long-furred skinny gray tom with yellow eyes

**MoorClan**

Leader: Snailstar- Old brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Hawthornclaw- Brown tabby tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Breezefeather- Pale gray tom

Warriors:

Skytail- Tall white tom with a long, gray tail

Apprentice: Heatherpaw- Brown she-cat with green eyes

Tallflower- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Morningwhisker- Brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice: Harepaw- Pale brown tom

Grassclaw- Brown tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Rabbitpaw- Brown tabby tom

Mudstripe- Brown tabby tom

Weedtail- Black-and-white tom

Apprentice: Flickpaw- Gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

Queens:

Hillflower- Gray she-cat with green eyes

Elders:

Bluebird- Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Swallowpelt- Dark brown tom

**BrookClan**

Leader: Troutstar- Silver tabby tom

Deputy: Fishleap- Dark gray tom

Medicine Cat: Riverfur- Long-furred gray tabby she-cat

Warriors:

Clayfur- Dark brown tom

Apprentice: Minnowpaw- Gray she-cat with blue eyes

Sleekpelt- Black tom with yellow eyes

Stripeflower- White she-cat with small tabby markings

Slateclaw- Pale gray tom

Streamtail- Silver tabby she-cat

Apprentice: Willowpaw- White she-cat with gray tabby markings and blue eyes

Wetstep- Gray tom

Mudfoot- White ton with brown paws

Queens:

Cloudbreeze- White she-cat with yellow eyes

Petalflight- White she-cat with gray forepaws

Elders:

Darknose- White tom with a black muzzle

Loudsplash- Gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

Tallreed- Brown tom with yellow eyes

**DarkClan**

Leader: Needlestar- Gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

Deputy: Boulderclaw- Dark gray tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Snowberry- Gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors:

Bushtail- Pale brown tom with a dark brown furry tail

Olivewhisker- Black she-cat

Apprentice: Nettlepaw- Brown tabby tom

Cloudstripe- Gray tom with a white stripe of fur over one eye

Flowerfern- Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Flealeap- Small black tom

Apprentice: Wolfpaw- Gray tabby tom with green eyes

Softbird- Gray she-cat with green eyes and a long-furred tail

Queens:

Yarrowdawn- Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Elders:

Poppyfur- Dark ginger tom

Loudmouse- Small gray tabby tom

**Cats Outside The Clans**

Candy- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Dusty- Gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

Shadow- Black tom with yellow eyes

Mindy- Silver tabby she-cat

Riot- Dark ginger tom with yellow eyes

Rage- Powerful dark ginger tom with green eyes

Scratcher- Dark gray tom

Scar- Battle-scarred pale gray tom with yellow eyes

Fury- Ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Leaf- Brown tabby she-cat

Cherry- Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Valarie- Black she-cat

Clara- Silver she-cat

Luna- Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes


	2. Prologue

A small breeze blew quietly through the forest. A dark figure prowled through the trees, its tail flicking from side to side as if it were hunting prey. It stopped and sniffed the air suddenly before crouching low to the ground. The cat had caught the scent of something!

Another cat emerged from the trees behind the crouching cat, who was oblivious. It crept closer and closer to the other cat.

Suddenly the cat jumped to its feet and whirled around, hissing. The approaching cat jumped in surprise, although this quickly turned into amusement.

"I thought you've left the Clans for good," The cat who had approached, a tom, said with a hint of amusement in his tone.

"Never!" The other cat, a she-cat, snarled, lashing her tail and flattening her ears. "The Clans need to pay for what they've done to me!"

The tom padded closet to the she-cat and flicked his tail.

"I can help you with that," He whispered, his eyes glittering darkly.

"Oh _can _you?" The she-cat snorted. "Last time I checked, you were a part of the Clans that I want to destroy."

"Exactly," The tom growled, "And I can help you by telling you all sorts of Clan secrets."

"Why would you help me?" The she-cat growled, narrowing her eyes.

"Because we were such great friends," The tom purred, "And besides, if I help you maybe you'll return the favour..."


End file.
